1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus, in which a universal remote controller is conveniently set up, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In every household, there are various devices such as a television, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a home theater, an audio system, etc. Currently, such devices may be controlled by respective remote controllers. Accordingly, the number of remote controllers increases in proportion to the number of devices, and thus it is inconvenient.
To refine the inconveniences, a universal remote controller has been developed to control various devices through one remote controller.
The universal remote controller has information about various manufacturers and various devices, and is capable of controlling the device relevant to the information. Like this, to control a device using the universal remote controller, the universal remote controller has to be first set up for the corresponding device. However, it is difficult for a general user to set up the universal remote controller. Therefore, there will be provided a way to make it easy for anyone to set up the universal remote controller.